Typical lighters contain butane, a highly flammable and liquefied gas which when misused can be dangerous to the point of causing death. Because it is so easily obtained, the large accounts of its misuse has caused much concern in various societies, particularly in the UK. According to the Department of Public Health Sciences, butane is the most commonly misused volatile substance in the UK, causing 52% of “solvent related” deaths in 2000. Given the ease of access to butane and related products such as lighters, it is evident that efforts to reduce its availability via lighters need to increase.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to introduce a flameless lighter which eliminates the use of butane and replaces it with a battery-powered light bulb, capable of producing equivalent amounts of heat. By eliminating the need of harsh chemicals such as butane and other lighter fuels, a smoker can enjoy a clean, pure flavor of his or her smoking product. It is a further object of the present invention to be wind resistant, chemical-free, portable, and capable of being used just like any standard lighter.